


I Need You

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bunker, Demon!Dean, Love, Reverse!crypt, deanmon, fight, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing the 10x09 promo, I wrote a thing. So yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

"You haven't changed," a voice sang from the corner.

Dean looked up from the bodies littered all around him to glare at Crowley. Blood had splattered all over him, covering his trademark Winchester plaid shirt in dark red splotches.

"Guess not," Dean said as he got to his feet, his eyes turning black. "Why are you so happy, anyway? After you sold me out to Sam. Really detoured my fun for a few months, there."

"Let's just say I had a change of heart," Crowley purred, stepping forward.

"A family reunion will do that to you," another voice, with a heavy Scottish accent, floated from the shadows. The red-haired witch - Rowena.

"You?" Deanmon asked in calm curiosity.

"You're a quick one, aren't you?" Rowena trilled. "Just call me Mama Crowley. You're going to join us, Dean. We have Hell, and next we're going to take over Heaven, and rule everything in between."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "And remind me again, why in the hell would I want to help you?"

"So you can be free," Crowley taunted. "Truly free, not that fake Team-Free-Will crap. Once we have rule over everything, you can do whatever you like. You'll be free to drink as much as you want, collect as many souls as you like, sing as much karaoke as your heart desires. No responsibility, no weight on your shoulders, no insufferable little moose brother to take care of. Like you wanted. After you help us with this one small thing."

Dean considered the deal. It was incredibly tempting. "What would I have to do?"

Crowley grinned.

*

"He can't have just disappeared into thin air, Cas!"

Cas rubbed his forehead in quiet frustration. "Given what is out there, that is a very possible scenario, and you know it Sam."

"I know, I know," Sam sighed in agitation, pulling up a chair at the war room table. "I just feel like we're right back to where we started. What if the Mark of Cain-"

"Made Superman go Dark Side?"

Sam and Cas stood up quickly, silently pulling out angel blades and guns as they faced the direction the voice had come from, the entrance to the war room from the hallway.

"Come on Cas," Dean's voice whined sarcastically. The angel heard his name echoing around the high walls, in some twisted version of his hunter's voice. "You'd know about going Dark Side, right?"

"Dean?!" Sam called out. "You don't have to be like this again. You can fight it-"

"Would you just shut up?" Dean complained. "You're so irritating. Like a fly that won't stop buzzing in my ear."

Cas felt like there was something off about the voice. Something about it just - didn't sound natural. And not in the demon-kind of unnatural.

And then suddenly Sam was on the ground, knocked out cold. Dean stood behind him, holding the hammer from his last rampage around the bunker. The First Blade was stowed in his back pocket. His eyes rested on Cas, and Cas glared back in silent horror. His eyes were green, not black, but they were not his Dean's eyes. They were hardened and unforgiving.

Rowena stepped out from behind the staircase, and pointed to the entrance where Dean's fake voice had been coming from. "First rule of any magic show - misdirection."

"Thank you Rowena," Dean called out, not taking his eyes off of the angel. "I got it from here."

She shrugged. Before she left, she snapped her fingers and Cas's angel blade went flying out of his grasp to the other side of the room.

"It's a shame your angel mojo is running out, huh," Dean drawled after Rowena left, swinging the hammer around. "Otherwise you could zap over there and retrieve your little blade. But you're too weak, aren't you?"

"Dean-" Cas began.

"I didn't want Sam complicating matters, as he always does," Dean interrupted, gesturing towards the figure on the ground. "He'll be fine when he wakes up. Well, before I get to him, of course.

"Now, tell me something, Cas," Dean sneered, beginning to circle Cas like a hawk. "Are you human enough to be struck down by this hammer? Or will I have to use the First Blade?"

"Dean, please-"

"See, I must know," Dean explained dramatically. "Because you're the only threat to the taking over of heaven right now. Or some crap like that, I don't know. All I know is that you need to be killed. And I am all too willing to oblige."

Cas's gaze had not faltered, seeming to ignore Dean's speech. "You don't have to be like thi-"

Cas's words were cut off by the swing of a hammer. He fell to the ground with a groan of pain, and turned to see Dean standing over him.

"Oh don't be such a Sam," Dean chastised coldly, weighing the hammer in his hands. "I'm aware I don't have to be this. Truth is, though, I missed it."

Dean brought the hammer back down into Cas's side, making Cas gasp, winded and bruised.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Dean snorted, dropping the hammer with a loud clang. "I may not even need to use this."

Dean let the first blow swing. His fist collided with Cas's face, over and over again, and Cas made no move to fight back. Each blow was more powerful than the last as the demon grew frustrated with the former angel's submissiveness.

"Fight back, you useless sack of crap!" Dean demanded, eyes flashing black for a second. All bravado had vanished, leaving only fury.

"Dean.." Castiel moaned, voice muffled from the blood that was streaming from his mouth, as the blows rained down on him. "This isn't you. This isn't you."

After the next punch, Cas began to slump and fall onto his side. Dean grabbed his wrist to hold him upright and raised his other fist to strike Castiel down once and for all. His face was twisted with wrath and empty of mercy.

Cas stared up at him unwaveringly, beaten and bloody.

"Dean," he croaked brokenly, grabbing his hand with the arm that Dean was holding and reaching out to him with the other. "Dean. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me."

Dean's eyes seem to falter for a moment, betraying a flash of reminiscence.

"Dean," Cas pleads to those eyes, the only part of Dean he might be able to get through to. His voice breaks. "It's me. We're family. We need you. I need you."

Dean dropped his fist in horror, appearing to be in a daze. He let go of Cas and walked backwards, raising his hands and pressing them to his face. He withdrew them when he realised they were wet with Cas's blood.

"Oh god, oh god, no," he choked, looking up to see Cas on the ground, coughing up blood weakly. Dean fell to the ground in desperation and crawled forward, grabbing hold of Cas's trenchcoat. "Cas, no, come on man. Stay with me. Please."

Cas's eyelids were fluttering shut. Dean pushed him up to sitting and half carried him over to the sofa, where he laid him on his side. Dean ran to the kitchen and came back with a cloth in his hand. He knelt on the ground beside Cas's head and began to clean Cas's wounds. Dean rested his hand softly on Cas's cheek, where his blows had been landing only moments earlier.

"Come on Cas, please," Dean breathed shakily. He found Cas's right hand, and squeezed it. "Stay with me. I wasn't lying in the crypt, just like I know you weren't lying back there. That's how you brought me back. I need you, you need me. You can't leave me. Not like this."

Dean leant forward and pressed his forehead against Cas's. He was close enough to feel Cas's laboured breathing against his skin. "Come back to me."

Dean lost track of how long he spent in that position, tears running down his face and mixing with the blood from Cas's wounds.  
Then, after an eternity, Dean felt Cas's hand contract slightly. Dean raised his head to see Cas's eyes begin to open. They darted all over the room, before settling on Dean's face and widening. "Dean?"

"Yeah, buddy, it's me," Dean cried in wild relief, tightening his grip on Cas's hand. Cas's face relaxed and he smiled, eyes full of love.

In that moment, Dean could not control himself, and closed the distance between them to press his lips urgently against Castiel's. He felt Cas stiffen momentarily in surprise, before he began to kiss him back with unexpected passion. Cas reached out to pull Dean's face closer into his, and everything became entwined. All that Dean could feel was Cas. All Cas could sense was Dean.

_I need you. You need me._


End file.
